Agronomy is the science and technology of producing and/or using plants (e.g., for food, fuel, fiber, ornamentation, land reclamation, etc.). Agronomy encompasses work in the areas of plant genetics, plant physiology, meteorology, soil science, etc. An agronomic simulator can be used to predict the agronomic output of a particular geographic region based on a set of agronomic inputs. The predictions output by an agronomic simulator may be limited by the accuracy of the input data provided to the agronomic simulator and the parameters used to configure the agronomic simulator.